Journal
by XxMaddy
Summary: Fuji takes out his journal and reads it. Ryoma is curious... fujiryo My first fic, so please R&R?
1. Fuji's Journal

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT or any of its characters, though I wish I did. I don't own the drug either…

Pairings: Fujiryo, Thrill Pair, very slight GP and Inukai

Warnings: OOC-ness, shounen-ai ( I think that was explained in the pairing… -.-), awkwardness….

AN: My first tenipuri fic! I decided to write my favourite pairing. Please R&R!

Oh, and words in _italics_ are the journal entries, so you'll find most of this fic in italics.

* * *

Fuji took out his journal. How long was it since he wrote in it? He decided to start reading it.

_Today was a relatively pleasant day. I got Yuuta to come home this weekend and my favourite cactus bloomed! I also got to play Echizen again. Luckily, this time it didn't rain. Saa, Echizen is interesting, ne? Though he did seem frustrated by the fact I didn't play seriously. Maybe I should do that sometime, but where's the fun in that? I won, of course, 6 games to 4, but Echizen still intrigues me. He sealed Higuma Otoshi last time and is now trying to stop Tsubame Gaeshi. I even had to use Hakugei. Echizen's improved a lot. I shall do some harmless spying tomorrow._

_Ah, I should call Yuuta and tell him about that too. Hopefully this time he wouldn't get so rudely interrupted by a certain purple freak that won't leave my precious Otouto alone. _

_I'm back from calling Yuuta, according to that purple monster, they were going to the street tennis courts tomorrow. I got that before I hung up. I'm glad I listened now. Hm, I wonder what his reaction to Inui juice would be. I shall ask Inui for some tomorrow before I go. Now, which camera should I bring…_

* * *

_Ah, today was a lot of fun. Although I couldn't get many pictures of the tasteless-colour-blind-jerk because Yuuta threatened to not come home this weekend if he actually took pictures of him. I still got a few, but it's alright if Yuuta doesn't know, right? What did he feed Yuuta to make him like this anyways?_

_On the other hand, I got some good pictures of the Golden pair in action. Who knew the locker room was such a good place to do these… things… _

_I also found something new about Kaidoh and Inui, turns out that in those "training sessions" they had, they did more than training. I'm glad I brought my good camera today. _

_Oh, and the Echizen thing? He still doesn't know it was me, but he seems pretty annoyed. He practically smashed all the balls Momo hit to him at practice. He also seems to be looking around more often. Of course I'm not going to let him find out it was me though, for now at least…_

* * *

_I followed Echizen around again today. I actually found myself opening my eyes a lot. Ah, he's so cute sometimes, just like Yuuta. I wonder if I can get him to blush tomorrow. He's so fun to tease. _

_I wonder what it is that got me so interested with Ryoma _(yes, he's using his first name now) _in the first place. Could it be the way he could be so arrogant and cocky? Or maybe it's the fact he can't turn down a challenge. Maybe the way he can be so antisocial yet so popular. _

_I think I'm starting to fall for Ryoma. It's only a matter of time before he figures out it was me who's been following him these past couple of days. _

_And my plan to make Ryoma blush? It worked; actually all it took was a couple of touches and getting close to him. I was right, he is quite kawaii when he blushes. _

Fuji looked at the journal. When did this turn into a Ryoma journal? He smiled genuinely and looked at the tennis bag placed next to his own in his room.

* * *

_I got confronted by Ryoma today. He seemed downright angry at the fact I was following him. He asked me why I was stalking him. Maa, Stalking is such a harsh word, I'd prefer following. _

_I asked him how he knows it was me. He replied with something like, "I just do." So I decided to confess. Heh, it was nice to see Ryoma shocked. Before I knew exactly what I was doing though, I kissed him. He seemed frozen in shock for quite a while. I'll have to admit that it was amusing to see the freshman regular shocked. _

_He ran. Hm, did I scare him off? I wonder what he's thinking. I'll see what I can find out tomorrow then I suppose.

* * *

_

_I found Ryoma sitting in the shade of a tree today, so I joined him. He seemed uncomfortable, but I pretended not to notice. He seemed to be edging farther and farther away from me. Did I scare him that badly? _

_This time I confronted him, in the locker room. Apparently everyone had left so we were the only ones left. _

_Did you think about what I told you yesterday? That's what I asked him. He told me to stop teasing him. I told him I was serious. Did he really think I was just toying with him? He looked confused and slightly annoyed. _

_I walked over and pinned Ryoma to the wall and kissed him. Surprisingly, I found him pulling me closer. I suppose that was his way of saying he accepted me. He even let me into his mouth. _

_After a while, I asked him out to a date for Sunday. I figured a tennis match would be good since I wasn't sure what Ryoma was in to other than tennis. I was also sure he'd definitely be interested. I shall play seriously this time. I want to see what Tezuka sees in him.

* * *

_

_The date with Ryoma was… enthralling? I went over to pick up Ryoma at 12. He told me to come in since he wasn't exactly ready yet. It was then I met his cat again, Karupin. The Himalayan spotted cat was quite cute, kind of reminded me of Ryoma. I let Karupin sit on my lap as Ryoma got ready. He shot me a glance that said something like, "Hurt my cat, and I'll kill you…" I just smiled back before petting Karupin. _

_When Ryoma was finally ready, we headed to the tennis courts. We had our match there and I wasn't surprised that Ryoma had improved even more than when we last had a match. I served with the invisible serve, but not enough for him to figure out how to return it. It wouldn't be fun if he learned how to counter all my triple counters, and my invisible serve, ne? _

_The match was thrilling; everytime I thought I got ahead, Ryoma would catch up. I wonder how he does that; just how good is he? I see why Tezuka has chosen him for his pillar now. _

_When the match ended Ryoma said his favourite phrase, "mada mada dane," even though he lost. The match ended 6 games to 2. Actually, I'm surprised he managed to win those two games. _

_Ryoma fell asleep in the shade afterwards. He looked so cute; I couldn't resist taking out my camera and taking pictures of him. I took a decent amount of pictures before putting the camera back in my bag pretending nothing happened. _

_Ryoma woke up and I asked him where he wanted to eat. He shrugged and took me to a burger place. I think that was the place he goes to with Momo and Eiji all the time. Ryoma told me to pay, but I bought mine and sat down, leaving Ryoma at the counter without paying for him. He shot me a glare. Well, that was fun._

_I took out the tube of wasabi I took everywhere and added it to my burger. Wasabi burgers taste good… Plus, it was amusing to see Ryoma stare at me as though I was insane. I asked him if he wanted a bite, but he said no. I wonder why.

* * *

_

Ryoma walked into Fuji's room and saw Fuji reading something.

"Syusuke, what's that?" asked Ryoma with interest.

"Mm, nothing much, Ryo-kun, just my journal," replied Fuji calmly.

"I never knew you kept a journal, let me see!" Ryoma attempted to snatch the book away from the tensai… by pouncing.

"Hm, nah," Fuji pulled away just in time only to have Ryoma land on his lap. He blushed before trying to get off, unfortunately, the tensai had already hugged him and kept him on his lap.

"Let me go!"

"I'll think about it…" Fuji smiled at the struggling Ryoma. Finally, Ryoma gave up trying to get Fuji to let go and tried to reach for the Journal from Fuji's lap instead.

Fuji put the journal away from Ryoma's reach and turned his head so that he was facing him.

"Syu-" but before Ryoma could finish, Fuji had already placed his lips firmly on his. Fuji used his hand to pull him in to deepen the kiss. Fuji's tongue brushed across Ryoma's lips, demanding entrance. Ryoma opened his mouth slightly to let Fuji in.

Fuji pulled away for a breath of air. Journal forgotten, Ryoma hungrily pressed his lips against Fuji's and pushed Fuji onto the bed. Fuji's hands started removing Ryoma's shirt and tying his hands back before reversing their positions.

Smiling, Fuji sent a trail of kisses on Ryoma's neck and chest. Ryoma moaned softly as Fuji continued downwards. Fuji stopped and looked at Ryoma grinning.

"Mada mada dane, Ryoma"

* * *

Fuji woke up the next morning with Ryoma pressed closely to him. He looked at the journal and wondered if Ryoma had a journal…

* * *

A/N: 

Ok, I know that was horrible. It came to me as a random idea in class… Class is such a good place for ideas. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. Constructive Criticism welcomed. Flames, well, not so welcomed…

And I'm planning to write another chapter with Ryoma's journal. I'm not sure yet though. If I am, then it'll contain the same events except in Ryoma POV. Should I write it?


	2. Ryoma's Journal

Disclaimer: I don't own PoT or any of its characters.

Pairings: Fujiryo (Thrill Pair) Sort of one-sided ryosaku.

Warnings: Really bad OOC-ness, awkwardness….

AN: I finally decided to write the second chapter! I actually thought of giving up and making that a one shot, but I just had to finish…

Words in _italics_ are the journal entries.

* * *

Ryoma sat on his bed with Karupin on his lap. Stroking Karupin he started to reminisce about the past day at Fuji's house. 'So Syusuke has a Journal too…' he thought. He glanced at the direction where he kept his books; his eyes led him to his own journal. Gently putting Karupin on his bed, he walked over to his bookshelf and took out the journal. He sighed; it's been forever since he last wrote in his journal. He opened it and started reading…

* * *

_Nothing much happened today. I got to play Fuji-sempai at practice though. He wouldn't play me seriously at all. Che, it's not fair, I wanted him to play seriously. Besides, he didn't use his triple counters enough. I will find a way to beat them, just wait. I lost, but I'll definitely beat him next time! Mada mada dane. _

_Ryuzaki kept calling my named today, stuttering, and then running off. I wonder what's wrong with her. Why can't she just talk to her friend (what's her name again?) and leave me alone? All that made Horio bug me even more than usual. He just blabs on and on about his two years of tennis experience. How is this relevant again? I never did listen to Horio so I have no idea what he was trying to tell me, but I doubt it's anything important anyways.

* * *

__I swear someone's stalking me. There are always these creepy eyes following me. I thought it was one of those crazy girls that like to follow me around, but this feels different. Why won't they leave me alone? It's so annoying! Whoever it is, when I find out who they are, I'll kill them. _

_I was playing a match with Momo-senpai at practice today. Inui was mumbling to himself, but I know I heard my name. Kikumaru-senpai kept on telling me I was scary. What's so scary about me smashing? I needed stress relief anyways, blame it on the stalker. _

_Well, Momo-senpai dragged me to the street tennis courts after practice. He told me I owed him this at least for being my practice partner. I tried to leave, but somehow I ended up at the courts anyways. _

_When we got there, the guy who got crushed by Fuji-senpai was screaming and choking. I wonder what happened. I saw Fuji-sempai chuckling off to the side and I figured he had something to do with it.

* * *

Ryoma sighed. Now he remembered why he's with Syusuke now. Endless stalking and harassment certainly did the trick. Ryoma turned back to the journal._

* * *

_The stalker just won't quit! I wish they would just leave me alone! They were even following me in practice. I know I felt them there too. Why would anyone stalk me anyways? Maybe it was Inui trying to get more data on me? It's killing me! _

_This time, I took my anger out at some random losers playing at the public courts nearby. I also played a match with oyaji. I still can't beat him but one day, I will.

* * *

__Ok, this is getting ridiculous. Whoever it is, just won't leave me alone. I'm sure it's not a girl now. No girl has eyes like those. I have no clue how I know this, I mean I haven't even seen the eyes before, but somehow I can just feel it. _

_On the other hand, Fuji-senpai was touching me… He's weird, and has a very very queer sense of humour. Can he be the one stalking me? If he is, why would he be stalking me anyways? This is getting too weird!

* * *

__Now I'm sure the stalker is Fuji-senpai. Maybe this is his idea of some kind of sick joke. It's those eyes. I saw him open them at practice today, they were the ones that have been staring at me all week! I decided to go ask him what he was doing. It took quite a bit of energy to resist screaming to him._

_I asked him, bit my lip and swallowed back the long string of oh so colourful words I wanted to shout at him in English. He said he loved me and oh kami-sama… That did not happen. He did NOT kiss me, and no I'm NOT writing this in my journal. I never knew Fuji-senpai was gay. This has to be a joke… has to be…

* * *

__I tried to forget yesterday's events as I sat under a tree to nap. It was my favourite place; I go there often when I'm tired. I tried to sleep, but I couldn't. Why? Well, apparently someone had invaded MY personal space. I edged away from Fuji-senpai, for of course it was him, who else would dare (or even bother to) disturb me in my nap? Why wouldn't he leave me alone, but I think I wanted him there… What am I saying? I don't like him! _

_Fuji-senpai came up to me in the locker room. I had tried to get away first, but Momo and Kikumaru-senpai kept on bugging me. After asking me if I wanted to go for burgers about a million times (Which I said no to, I wasn't in the mood to, maybe I should've taken up their offer, now that I think about it) they left me. By then, we were the only ones left. He asked me about what he told me yesterday. He had to be teasing me, right? So I told him that. He told me he was serious. He… was? _

_That was when he trapped me to the wall and started to kiss me. I wanted to push him away, but my hands seemed to move on their own. They… pulled him closer? I think I wanted him… I don't know anymore! _

_He asked me out on a date, if you could call it that. We were just going to play tennis anyways. It's not like we don't do that normally. Well, I agreed on it. I mean, what can possibly go wrong in one little date?

* * *

__I woke up late that morning. I nearly forgot about the date, but I remembered when I looked at the clock, only to have that confirmed by a doorbell. I ran downstairs to let Fuji-senpai in. I wasn't even near ready so I told him to wait. Surprisingly, Fuji-senpai went up to Karupin and put him on his lap. I didn't feel safe for Karupin. Afterall, that was **Fuji Syusuke** we're talking about. _

_After I got ready, we went over to the tennis courts. Fuji-senpai is strong dammit. Why can't I beat him? Everything I try, he always seems to find a way to counter it! At least he's playing seriously for once. Wait… he's playing seriously? Since when does he ever do that?

* * *

__I tried to ignore that fact and I concentrated on beating Fuji-senpai. Everytime I thought I had beaten him, he does something to get ahead again. It's like his strength is endless, he just keeps getting better, just out of reach. _

_I lost the match… Yet, I wasn't all that sad. I enjoyed it; it was fun. I definitely WILL beat Fuji-senpai someday, just like I'll beat oyaji. _

_I was tired, so I walked over to a shade and took a nap. Actually, I think I forgot it was suppose to be a date. I woke up awhile afterwards anyways. Fuji-senpai asked me what I wanted to eat. Somehow, though he seemed like he was smiling just a bit too brightly. I don't think I want to know what he's thinking. Well, I told him I wanted to go to a burger place nearby, so that's where he went. _

_I tried to get Fuji-senpai to treat me. But he just left me there after ordering his own. Che, I had to pay anyways. Well, when I was done. I got to the seat just in time to see Fuji-senpai put wasabi on his burger. Yes, Fuji-senpai is very weird… _

_

* * *

_

Ryoma stared blankly at his journal. He had almost forgotten how Fuji had managed to get him to start dating him.

Yawning a bit, Ryoma put the journal away and was about to sleep when he heard oyaji yelling at him.

"Ryoma! There's a pretty girl outside looking for you! Maybe you should invite her to stay!"

Grudgingly Ryoma got out of bed and walked downstairs. Why would a girl be looking for him anyways? Thinking of all the possibilities of why a girl would come over at this hour, he almost crashed into he person at the door-

Who was definitely not a girl… unless Syusuke had suddenly gotten a gender change.

"Long time no see Ryoma," came the sweet feminine voice that belonged to Fuji Syusuke.

"Long time? Last I checked, I saw you this morning when you took me home,"

Fuji pretended to pout, "But 7 hours is a long time to be alone with Ryoma-sama!"

Ryoma growled, "Since when did you call me that, and why did oyaji call you a girl?"

"Maa, your father just happened to get my gender wrong. Now aren't you going to invite me to your room, unless you want us to sleep here."

"Since when were you sleeping over?"

"Saa, You wouldn't want to let a girl out this late alone ne?" Quite honestly, Ryoma would, and he had the urge to kick Fuji out right now. He would've done so too, if Oyaji didn't come back.

"Oi, seishounen, it's not nice to let pretty girls out so late in the night. I'm sure Ryoma would love for you to stay over."

"Che, Oyaji, Syuusuke isn't even a girl,"

"He isn't? Well-"

"I'll go home then Ryo-kun! Since you don't want me here anymore," Ryoma sighed. He completely understood why the last words in his journal was "Fuji-senpai is very weird" now. Ryoma walked over to Fuji and dragged him upstairs.

"He'll be staying for the night oyaji," Echizen Nanjiroh wondered why in the world his son was gay. Then he walked off, looking for Karupin to tease and porn magazines to read.

The End

Finally done! Yes, this took a while for me to finish. Honestly, I had been almost done months ago, but then I forgot about it and pushed it aside for school and this is what happens… x.x Anyways, Thanks for the reviews in the first chapter! They really made me happy!

And yes, I know the ending was crappy… I couldn't think of anything… Thi sis what happens whne you try to write with wrter's block… dies I also wanted to write an omake, but I have no ideas… Soo..

-insert a witty, funny omake here-


End file.
